


Invincible

by fifthmoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, KagaKuro Summer Mini Event, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthmoon/pseuds/fifthmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>So even a god can burn when they fly too close to the sun, huh?</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
Light and shadow are vacationing at the beach for the first time. Fortunes are reversed when a mishap occurs and the person affected is not the one you'd think. Surely, our duo can find a way to salvage their vacation and make the most of a bad situation?
</p>
<p>
In which Kuroko engages in people-watching. Kagami splashes around. Kuroko is constantly lost in thought. Kagami is just his usual, hotheaded, beautiful self.
</p>
<p>Based on true events that occurred during my own trip to the beach! Well, save for the gratuitous smut fest at the end.</p>
<p>
Spoiler: Kuroko's swim trunks exist.
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

Gentle, rolling waves, caressing the shore and leaving trails of shells and foam before returning to the source. Water pooling in the quickly eroding footprints left on the smooth sand. A rainbow assortment of umbrellas scattered every which way. The shrill sound of seagulls passing overhead. A Pikachu kite with pink streamers undulating and dancing in the steady wind keeping it aloft. A beautiful, tanned and muscled redhead jumping face first into the waves and resurfacing with the most brilliant, electrified smile. The boy whipping his head back, creating a sparkling arc of droplets while casting the sopping hair from his eyes.

These were the flitting observations of one Kuroko Tetsuya. Only the last two caused his heart to flutter in his chest, though, for only the tall boy in the water put his mind at ease and a rare smile on his lips.

It was a simple pleasure of his to admire the boy from a distance. He noticed little things about him this way that would otherwise be hard to spot with the boy up close and on guard—like how he looked so natural in the water, so elated just to feel the coolness and rhythm of the ocean. Romping about with childlike enjoyment, rippling water cascading over rippling muscles, he looked content in that moment.

The blue-haired male was also content in feeling the rhythm of the world around him, but in his own way. Leaning forward slightly with knees tucked to his chest and toes wiggling in the warm sand, he conducted his people-watching from his blanketed perch beneath an umbrella—current novel lay at his side, long forgotten.

Kuroko was sporting a pair of baby blue swim trunks patterned with pineapples—an eccentric find during an outing to procure swimwear—but had yet to touch the water. He still donned a loose, white hooded coverup, feeling extra cautious under the blistering summer sun, and not a little self-conscious.

As he had told a begrudging partner earlier on, as difficult as his penchant for modesty would be to shrug off, so would be his top. The jest went unappreciated, but then again, Kuroko’s humor could be hard to digest.

A bead of sweat rolled down his brow, tickling before he wicked it away with his thumb. A reminder that, while the umbrella served its purpose to shield him from the sun’s piercing rays, it did little to protect him from the shroud of heat that had settled around him like a thick fog. Even the continuous breeze rolling in from the ocean failed to alleviate him. Though he was enjoying his beautiful surroundings, it looked about time to either seek relief in the water, or remain on the blanket, baking in the devastating heat.

Just a little longer, he promised himself.

He felt around the spot he had claimed on the beach blanket. Surrounding him was an arsenal of sun-protective gear; a bag with a change of clothes, towels and other necessities; two pairs of sandals strewn near his book; and—ah, target acquired—a cooler containing refreshments. Lifting the lid of the cooler, he dipped a hand inside to retrieve one of the water bottles propped up next to some sandwiches and a container of fresh watermelon Kagami had cubed for them that morning.

Speaking of Kagami…

“Oi, Kuroko!”

There was his favorite subject of observation, running up the beach toward him. The dummy didn’t seem to notice the attention he was attracting.

Despite what’s portrayed in movies, not everyone comes to the beach rocking a six-pack and a golden tan. While Kuroko was no exception, it just so happened that Kagami fit the bill perfectly, and it was turning heads.

Muscles rippling from exertion. Water beading on and trickling along sun-kissed skin. Droplets flecking off the toned body with every broad stride, streaming behind in clusters, catching light and glistening before plummeting to the sand below.

Kagami wasn’t naturally sparkly like, say, Kise, but right now he was in his natural element, and for all Kuroko was concerned, he looked like a Grecian god.

Kuroko felt the eyes boring into what was certainly sopping fabric now clinging to every contour of that glorious backside. He then felt his eyebrow twitch for a nanosecond. The reflex gave way to revelation. Revelation brought regret.

He was jealous.

To think he was letting other people get to him like that; he immediately felt flustered, ashamed even. Yet, who could blame him.

No one else should be eyeing his partner that way. No one else should be allowed to see as much.

“Kuroko!”

Kuroko said nothing, but dug into the bag to retrieve one of the towels, tossing it to his approaching partner with flawless accuracy.

“Thanks.” Kagami caught it with routine ease.

The taller male began to towel off, shorts sagging just enough to reveal the remarkable tan line forming above his nether regions, not that Kuroko was staring.

“Oi, I was calling you, asshole.”

“And I heard you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko replied flatly, but not without the smallest off-note: his own brand of irritation, detectable through practiced deduction.

“Umph!” The beast dropped like a stone next to him on the blanket.

“So what’s with the attitude?”

Kuroko avoided eye contact, cheeks sporting the tiniest hint of blush, threatening to expose him for his brief run-in with jealously.

“You’re just noisy, Kagami-kun. People are staring.”

“Fuck ’em.” Instant reply. “I actually came to check on you. Aren’t you lonely huddled under here like a hermit crab?”

Kuroko was momentarily taken aback by how easily Kagami dismissed the wandering eyes of others, and perhaps a bit pleased.

“I’ve been fine here,” Kuroko answered, and then his mouth turned up in a small smile. “I’ve been enjoying watching Kagami-kun splash around like a tiger cub.”

“The fuck? I ain’t no cub! I’m a tiger… man!” Kagami emphasized with a fist to his chest, hoping to compensate for his fumbled retort.

At that, Kuroko snorted.

“Try not to work your brain too hard, Kagami-kun. I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself, we’re on vacation after all,” Kuroko replied matter-of-factly.

“Hah? You little shit!”

Kagami thrust a hand forward and locked his shadow’s head in a vice grip, roughly tousling the icy-blue mop with a playful smirk on his face.

Then, in a surprising turn, he eased up on his grip and brought the boy’s head closer to his own. He buried his nose in the wintry tresses and whispered, lips brushing over his partner’s ear.

“Well, hey, I just hope you’re having a good time.”

“I am, Kagami-kun, don’t worry,” the shadow replied to his light, genuinely. He felt his body soften, thoughts of jealousy forgotten.

Ah, fire was good for melting ice.

A comfortable silence fell on the Seirin duo—the ace leaving his hand to rest casually on his phantom’s head, fingers periodically combing through wisps of hair. Knees knocking occasionally, Kuroko idly twisted and toyed with his bottle cap. The quiet void filled with the chatter of other beach-goers and the sound of the ocean breeze continuing at steady intervals.

Kagami was first to break the silence.

“Uh, listen. I’ve been meaning to say this.” One finger flicked nervously at his lower lip. “I’ve always wanted to take someone to the ocean. I’m, uh… glad that someone got to be you,” the boy muttered, his cheeks tinted pink.

Crystal eyes widened in slight surprise, then softened.

“I know, Kagami-kun. I’m glad too,” Kuroko replied, smiling gently.

Leave it to Kagami to be so simple, but such simple words filled the slighter boy with warmth.

Still, not so convenient when he was already on the verge of overheating—from the weather and now from the big body at his side.

“Ah, well good, now I think it’s about time you join me in the water, no more lazing around.” Easing himself off, Kagami grabbed Kuroko’s bottle and took a swig. Returning to his usual brash manner, he hoped to play down his embarrassing admittance.

“Alright Kagami-kun, but not for too long. If I’m out of commission to play basketball simply due to sunburn, the coach will have my head.”

“Hah! I’m pretty sure I’d be the one she’d hold responsible. She always finds a way to blame me when it involves you.”

“Mm, that’s true…”

“Osu!” The fiery male rose abruptly to his feet. “That settles it, time to go in!”

Kagami tugged at his partner’s arm, helping him to follow suit. “Up you go!” As always, it took little effort to lift him.

“That needs to come off too.”

“Ah, wait Kagami— _mph!_ ” Kuroko’s interjection was muffled as Kagami took hold of his coverup and yanked it up over his head.

Slightly disoriented, Kuroko smoothed his hair and continued, “Kagami-kun, you’ve been in the water. You should reapply sunscreen before going back in.” 

He reached down toward the blanket for a nearby bottle, then, leaving no room for protest, quickly began smoothing the lotion over his teammate’s broad back. 

Despite standing on tiptoes to gain better access, the slighter male couldn’t get a good look at his shoulders before an impatient Kagami shrugged him off.

“Ok, ok, enough! I ain’t gonna burn. You’re the one who needs to worry. As long as you’re good, let’s go!”

Kagami grabbed his partner by the hand and gunned it for refreshing salvation. The surrounding world began to blur as light and shadow bounded toward the billowing, briny expanse.

Feet kicking up sand. Lungs filling with fresh salt water air. Voices and sounds melding and obscuring with the rushing wind. Water approaching faster, faster. Toes sinking into the moist stretch of sand kissed by the restless waves. Liquid lapping around ankles, limbs meeting an endless blanket of blue. 

And then.

_Splash!_

  


* * *

  


Having toweled off his hair and patted himself dry, Kuroko began to button up his oversized pajama top that fell just above his knees.

He had just finished up a shower to wash away the remaining sweat and brine from that day’s romp in the ocean. At the request of a certain redhead, Kuroko had been in and out of the shower quickly, the other boy needing more time to tend to a particular “injury.”

In an ironic twist of fate, Kagami had been the one to incur a pretty nasty sunburn. Kuroko on the other hand, save for a percentage of a shade darker, remained otherwise, unscathed.

Kuroko had noticed it during their stroll along the beach to watch the setting sun: the tips of Kagami’s shoulders had begun to mimic his hair color.

The light was skeptical the moment his shadow voiced this observation, but the stage of denial was all but short-lived. All it took was an experimental poke on the shoulder and an undignified yelp for Kagami to accept the unlikely truth of the matter.

And so here they were, having retired to the room they had rented for the night in a small, inexpensive lodge that had a somewhat decent view of the ocean—Kagami in the shower easing the pain and tension in his shoulders, Kuroko standing with his towel idly draped around his neck, lost in thought.

_So even a god can burn when they fly too close to the sun, huh?_ Kuroko mused.

Ah, but Kagami was no god. While mighty, he was still mortal, foolish and vulnerable.

At once, he recalled the story of Icarus of Greek mythos. Dare he acknowledge how fitting an allegory this was for basketball?

No, Kuroko would not allow his light the same fate as Icarus. Would never allow his hubris to propel him to crash and burn. This he swore, as a shadow by his light’s side.

Besides, was it not also a shadow’s job to shield those from the sun?

After the day’s events, he resolved to do his job better—or at least be more persuasive when telling someone to apply sunscreen.

The still-pale boy touched a hand to his face. The sun may have gone down, but his skin still radiated with the day’s warmth; it felt like he had a mild fever.

Just then, Kagami emerged from the shower room, hair slicked back, skin dewy and rosy from the hot steam and overexposure to the sun. A small towel clung to his waist. The scene before Kuroko was borderline risqué.

“How are you feeling, Kagami-kun?”

_“Tsk_ , like I was hit with a Hadouken,” he groused, massaging his left shoulder and wincing.

“Didn’t the shower help at all?”

“A bit, the skin doesn’t feel as tight, at least. Did you find the aloe-vera gel?”

“Yes, I did.” Kuroko had packed a tube of it for the trip thinking he’d be the one who would need it. “I put it in the room’s fridge, so it should be nice and cold now,” he explained as he went to retrieve the treatment. 

“Why don’t you sit down on the bed so I can apply it?” Kuroko gently took his big partner by both arms and guided him to the edge of the bed.

Kagami seated himself heavily on the mattress, his head turned down, eyebrows furrowed deeper than usual, unable to conceal the aura of a wounded animal.

_Burnt skin_ and _a bruised ego, hm?_

Kuroko squeezed some of the chilled substance into his palm and began smoothing it over the broad shoulders before him. The beast hissed at the initial contact of cool gel with hot, tender skin.

“Fuck, that’s cold!” 

Kuroko stilled, taken aback by the redhead’s sudden outburst.

“Ah, my bad… I wasn’t prepared for it to be _that_ cold,” the redhead admitted sheepishly.

“May I continue?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Ever patient, the blue-haired male resumed his task with care, taking direction from the vocal redhead in regard to tempo and pressure.

_“Tsk_ , easy there. A little faster. _Ah_ , _ahh_ yeah that’s the stuff.”

Kuroko continued to wield his magic fingers over Kagami’s shoulders, kneading and massaging the sensitive flesh, working in the soothing gel. Gradually, he could feel the beast’s muscles loosen, could hear him emit the occasional hum of relief. Kuroko again ceased activity only when he noticed the sudden presence of something hard against his thigh.

“Kagami-kun, is that… are you…” 

Kuroko regarded the budding arousal now tenting the thin piece of material in Kagami’s lap.

When Kagami didn’t answer, Kuroko tilted his head, hoping to catch a glimpse of his partner’s face for any indication as to what he was thinking. It was difficult, as Kagami still had his head cast downward—seemingly intent on observing the floor—but Kuroko could still make out the pink softly dusting his cheeks.

“Are you finding this erotic, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko inquired bluntly.

The once soft-pink glow on Kagami’s cheeks erupted into a highly vivid, very obvious rouge in reaction to the brusque query.

“Geez! Isn’t only natural to get turned on by my partner’s very intimate, _very_ enjoyable massage?” he defended, words brimming with purpose, desperate to redirect from his unwanted embarrassment.

Suddenly, it dawned on Kuroko the situation they were in and where it was heading, and at once he was hesitant.

“I suppose it’s natural, but I don’t think we should let this go any further. I’m… not sure if it’s a good idea to… well, you are hurt, after all.”

Still able to maintain his trademark poker face, Kuroko adverted his eyes when he gave his spotty answer—a very slight indicator of the guilt welling inside him. 

Kagami took notice.

“Hey… I may be worse for wear but I sure as hell ain’t gonna break. C’mon, you know I’m tougher than that.” 

Despite the assurance, Kuroko was unchanged.

Unable to determine if his statement made any impact, Kagami breathed an exasperated sigh.

“Look, I know you were looking forward to this, too. It’s not every night we rent a room to ourselves.”

“Mm…”

At this point, Kuroko leaned forward to rest his forehead against Kagami’s. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the crisp, soapy scent of his lover’s locks while consulting his moral compass.

It was true, he had been anticipating a romantic night with his partner, but what he had _not_ anticipated was Kagami falling victim to a first degree burn, so under the circumstances he had just assumed all hope of intimacy was lost.

While Kuroko waged a war inside his mind, large hands were already finding their way around his slim waist.

Foreheads parted ways as Kagami shifted his head to rest in the crook of his pale lover’s neck, savoring the taste and smell of clean skin.

The tiger glided his palms up and down the smooth, silky fabric of the top—comforting him, caressing and assuring without words that it was ok to yield to fleshly desires. Palms descending to hips, he squeezed lightly before trailing behind to cup the small backside. 

It took only a few more moments of idle fondling before something dawned on the redhead.

“Kuroko, you’re not wearing any underwear!”

“Ah, I just haven’t been able to find them inside the bag yet,” Kuroko replied matter-of-factly.

“Hm, well ok… I guess I’ll buy it… ya pervert.” He punctuated the sentence with a pat to Kuroko’s rump.

Kuroko harrumphed. “ _I’m_ not the one who got an erection simply from having aloe-vera applied, Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah, well…”

For lack of a better retort, Kagami resumed his teasing caress, fingers catching hold of the fabric, pulling upward, removing the last barrier between strong, calloused hands and the perfectly round, perfectly perky ass.

Leaving one hand to caress smooth-as-porcelain cheeks, he moved the other to begin popping open the buttons of the sleep shirt with practiced finesse. Making a satisfactory opening in the garment, he then trailed his nose along the seam of the milky-white chest before latching on to one pert nipple. Flicking his tongue at the tiny bud, he was rewarded when the first moan of the night shattered the quietness of the room, escaping from pink, parted lips.

Kagami took advantage by swooping upward and plunging his tongue into the inviting mouth.

Crystal eyes flew open in surprise, the pale boy tensing at the invasive act, but just as quickly he was placated—tranquillized by the warm, wet tongue that circled and caressed his own in sweet earnestness.

Lips fastened tightly, the tiger used his dexterous tongue to tease and probe the tender flesh of his partner’s heated orifice. The intensity of the kiss ignited a fire within the smaller male, filling him with a warmth different from the residual heat of the sun that still radiated from his skin, making him lightheaded, making his knees weak.

Kuroko had calmly allowed his lover to explore this far, and if his buckling knees were an indication, any further and he’d be completely done for—past the point of no return.

Just as he feared he’d reached his tipping point, the tongue pulled out of his mouth slowly, connection lingering in the form of a thin strand of saliva—threatening to snap as it stretched to its limit.

The fiery male caught the glistening strand between two fingers, smearing it across his fair lover’s bottom lip in one agonizingly slow, sweeping gesture.

Thumb pressed against the moistened lip, Kagami captured the ice-blue eyes of his partner in a smoldering, crimson gaze that said everything—but still not enough. Voice dropping an octave, now deep and rough with lust, he delivered one firm request.

“Fuck me, Tetsuya.”

The final blow, and the last wall of his resolve crumbled; the fire contained within Kuroko erupted into an unstoppable, flaming vortex.

He succumbed to the lustful urges he had been suppressing for the sake of his partner’s recovery; all that pent-up desire was now gushing from him like a river of molten lava.

He latched onto his light’s mouth in hungry desperation, devouring him, determined to give back as good as he had gotten moments ago. Kagami was both delighted and amused by his shadow’s spur of enthusiasm.

Lips locked tightly, Kuroko sought the sweet euphoria that usually came with their heavy makeouts. He felt dizzy, weightless even, and most importantly, so fantastically elated. Struck by a need to anchor himself, fearing he might float away, Kuroko inadvertently squeezed the shoulders his hands were resting on.

Caught in a lustful fog, it took Kuroko a moment to register the muffled yelping against his mouth. When he did, and realizing he was the cause, he jerked away, detaching himself altogether—from Kagami and the heat of the moment.

“Ah, right... I’m sorry Kagami-kun.”

And suddenly he was back to reality.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, I’m alright…” Kagami rolled his shoulders to support his claim, forcing a lopsided smile to hide his wincing.

“Ya see I knew you were holding back on me… let’s continue?”

Knowing it was useless to argue against a tiger’s pride, Kuroko was this time easily swayed, bending to his— _their_ desire.

“Ok, but on one condition. Since your back did not burn where I applied the sunscreen, it might be best to have you lay down if we are to do anything more physical. I don’t want you putting stress on your injury, so I’ll handle everything.”

“Hah, I knew you’d come around, deal! Now then, could you please fetch the lube out of the bag… or is _that_  as well hidden as your underwear?” Kagami teased with a smug grin.

Kuroko huffed but still offered a faint smile before bending over to retrieve the lube from the outer pocket of the bag. This presented Kagami with a gladly welcomed, full-moon show of ass buoying into view.

His arousal surging, Kagami grabbed for the bottle as Kuroko handed it to him, impatiently popping the cap open with his teeth before pouring a healthy dollop of lube onto outstretched fingers.

As the faint smell of cherry-vanilla permeated the air, Kagami used his other hand to trace down the seam of Kuroko’s ass before wedging it into the crevice. He pulled outward with this hand, spreading one cheek taut and granting himself room to press lube-covered fingers to his lover’s puckered entryway. He circled the opening several times, coaxing the boy’s body to relax enough for him to easily slip one slick finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Kuroko gasped softly at the intrusion, but he wasn’t uncomfortable. More precisely, the flame from earlier had already rekindled within him, and it was all he could do to will himself not to cling to Kagami.

Fists balled tightly, Kuroko held his arms straight and rigid against his sides, stifling the temptation to drape himself over his lover in lustful abandon, knowing it would inevitably lead to more discomfort.

Kagami noticed and chuckled.

“Babe, just hold on tight to my hair if you need something to grab on to.”

Kuroko nodded, obediently twisting his fingers around the bicolored strands.

A second finger was added, and Kuroko moaned helplessly as the digits worked his insides. A third, Kuroko was reduced to a clinging, writhing mess—breath heavy and rasping against the mop of red.

Kuroko’s own blushing erection bobbed into view, peaking out from under the hem of his pajama top.

Knees buckling, body sinking under the weight of his own pleasure, his painfully hard member brushed against Kagami’s clothed one. He rutted instinctively, his untouched cock desperately seeking friction.

For a moment he saw heaven as Kagami hooked his fingers and came in contact with his sweet spot, but no sooner was he crying in passion than the fingers slipped from his body, leaving him whimpering in frustration, empty and wanting more.

“Heh, I can’t have you cumming without me,” Kagami responded huskily. “Besides, I could also use some help…”

Blinking against a pleasure-induced haze, Kuroko looked down to watch Kagami pull back the towel to unveil his own, heavily leaking erection.

Kuroko just stared for a moment—mesmerized despite having witnessed the size and heft countless times before. Realizing he should take the hint, he wrapped a hand around the drooling cock, smearing the fluid over the tip with his thumb before giving the shaft a few good pumps.

Kagami bit his lip, then smiled sinfully before detaching himself and sliding back on the bed.

He took to position, lying flat on his back, then beckoned to his lover in his own endearing way, “Oi, you gonna come up here or what?”

Needing no further prompting, Kuroko undid the remainder of the buttons of his shirt so it slipped from his body and pooled around his feet. He then slowly but gracefully crawled onto the bed, arranging himself so that he was facing the taller athlete, straddling his hips with knees against the mattress and palms splayed flat against rock-hard abs. He realized to what extent the warm weather had sapped his energy, and wondered if he was a little crazy for having insisted on taking charge. 

Kagami flashed his pearly whites. “Take it away, Kuroko…”

Feeling encouraged, Kuroko grabbed for the lube that Kagami had cast to the side of them. Pressing his cock flush with Kagami’s, he poured an extra-generous dose over their throbbing erections, smoothing the liquid up and over each shaft.

Kuroko lifted himself, hovering above his partner’s swollen member. Steadying the redhead’s dick in one hand and spreading himself with the other, he lowered himself onto the turgid flesh.

_Ahh_ ,  _ahhhn_ , Kagami-kun…”

Kuroko sank slowly, breath catching in his throat as he savored every inch of the penetration.

Overwhelmed by the tightness, Kagami gripped at his hips, nails forming half-crescent marks in Kuroko’s skin. His eyes squeezed shut, and suddenly he had to concentrate just to breathe.

Kuroko released a throaty moan as he took in the last few remaining inches. Fully seated, his own nude arousal lay hot and heavy against his partner’s lower abdomen. Waiting until his body adjusted to better accommodate the larger male, Kuroko began to move.

Eyes fluttering open, the sight before Kagami was much more beautiful than he anticipated—Kuroko rolling his hips as he road him languidly, his toned body arcing backward, the once-pale chest flushed pink with desire.

“F-fuck, Kuroko…”

Preoccupied with the heat building between them, Kuroko was confused when, of all times, he could feel the guilt resurfacing again. Perhaps it was due to how vulnerable he was right now; nude body outstretched above his partner, he was completely exposed. Even the point where their bodies were connected was clearly visible. 

Whatever the reason, he couldn’t stop the emotion from welling up inside him.

“Kagami-kun, I feel so guilty for not taking better care of you. I’m s-sorry— _ah!_ ”

“Hah? Hey well, you’re taking pretty fucking good care of me now, so please, don’t stop.” Kagami squeezed his hips to reassure him, gently pushing and pulling them, urging him to keep going.

Gradually Kuroko quickened the pace, moving in time with the hands rocking his hips. Momentarily he paused, then lifted himself upward allowing Kagami’s slick cock to slide lewdly out of his body until only the tip remained buried. He stayed like this briefly, enjoying Kagami holding his breath in anticipation, then plunged back down, impaling himself once more. 

Kagami followed his lead and they continue with this new rhythm. Bouncing in time with his lover, Kuroko picked up the pace until they were both fucking in earnest, an endless string of moans spilling from slackened lips.

“Does this feel good, Kagami-kun?” the phantom inquired, but a drunken growl was all he received in reply.

Being in control, Kuroko felt powerful and trusted, and Kagami couldn’t deny the thrill of being dominated by the smaller but strong male.

Kagami tightened the hold he had on Kuroko’s hips, prompting him to slow. “Babe, let me move you a bit so I can go even deeper…”

He took hold of Kuroko’s legs, pulling them forward and up so the boy was now in a different sitting position with his knees peaked and his feet flat on the bed. Kagami also raised his own knees so they were pressing against each side of his lover’s back.

Kagami thrust upward, and Kuroko had to lean back, gripping the redhead’s legs for support. He saw sparks as he felt Kagami’s cock ram directly against his prostate. Immediately he threw his head back, moaning wildly.

So this was a better position.

“K-kagami-kun, that’s it… that’s my spot… _ahn!_ There! Keep hitting _there!_ ”

Kagami could only groan at how sexy those words were, spilling from those modest lips. As Kuroko continued chanting those words like a mantra, Kagami was encouraged to take the lead, pistoning in and out of his partner ever fervently.

Kagami hoped that each thrust became a declaration of how wonderful it was to be inside of him, how much he loved the way only Kuroko could make him feel, and just how much he loved _him_ —for caring enough to worry and for caring enough just to be with him.

“ _God!_ ”

Thrust.

“ _So good!_ ”

Thrust.

“ _Ku_ — _Tetsuya!_ ”

Thrust.

“ _Ah, I’m close!_ ”

Bucking and racing toward completion, Kagami built enough speed so only the obscene sounds of squishing fluids and slapping skin filled the small room, Kuroko all the while mewling above him.

“T-taiga-kun!—”

Hearing Kuroko call his name proved to be too much for Kagami, and a moment later he cried his release.

“ _Cumming_ , _fuck!_ _Ah_ , _I love you!_ ”

Kuroko could feel the spasming of Kagami’s dick as the beast came violently inside him. He could also feel the start of his own orgasm coiling in his loins. He knew he was at the precipice when his toes curled and went numb, then a hand wrapped around his cock and suddenly he was over the edge, and then…

White noise.

His orgasm ripped through him, so intense he feared his entire nervous system might short-circuit. His dick jerked, spilling thick ropes of cum across his partner’s abdomen. He was probably screaming, but couldn’t hear himself over the ringing in his ears.

Riding out the remainder of his high, he managed a few last words before his voice inevitably gave out, then his body.

“Taiga-kun… love you…”

And the world went dark.

  


* * *

  


Lashes of pale blue fluttered open. Kuroko blinked but his vision remained unfocused. He felt heavy and boneless, but surprisingly satisfied. Coming to, he could tell he was in a room, lying on a bed he wasn’t familiar with.

Right, they were still on vacation.

“Kagami-kun?”

“Morning sunshine.” Kagami appeared above him as a blurred, reddish silhouette. “Well, not really. It’s still 11 at night.”

“Really?”

“Yep. I made you feel so good you passed right out.”

Sitting up, Kuroko wrinkled his nose. “I see. Well, I hope you won’t get too full of yourself. Remember, I was also feverish from the heat.”

Vision coming into focus, he saw clearly the redhead sitting up beside him, his skin and hair dewy, indicating he had taken another shower. He was draped loosely in a dark blue, patterned yukata. He had allowed the sleeves to hang casually off his shoulders so his skin could stay exposed. Really, he looked positively handsome.

Kagami caught the other staring. “Oh this? They have them hanging in the closet.”

A mug was suddenly pushed into his hands. “Tea? It’s decaffeinated.”

“Thank you very much.” Kuroko inhaled the vapors and smiled gently.

“So, how are you feeling Kagami-kun?”

“M’fine, I should be peeling in a few days and healed within a week. I applied some more aloe-vera after I showered—ah, don’t worry! I also cleaned you up while you were sleeping.”

Kuroko chuckled. “Thank you Kagami-kun.”

Looking down into his swirling mug, Kuroko felt relieved, though he still blamed himself a little for the mishap. Despite knowing it was mostly due to Kagami’s stubbornness, he still felt at fault… 

Kagami cleared his throat, seeing he was about to lose Kuroko to his own thoughts.

“Heh, guess I forgot how long it’s been since I spent so much time in the sun. Seems the immunity that took me years to build up just went and wore off so easily.” 

“No one is completely immune to the sun, Kagami-kun. I admit you are less prone to burning than others, but you can’t go out under full sun exposure so long expecting to be ok. You also need to reinforce sunscreen after going in the water.”

“Yeah, I know I was thoughtless, and I’m sorry.” The stubborn tiger bowed his head in a surprising show of remorse. 

“I can’t help it, I guess around you I just feel invincible.”

Kagami then smiled, a smile so warm and certain it was unfair. He really did shine with the brilliance of a god.

Kuroko could no longer garner a response. No matter, he was content with living out the remainder of their vacation in quiet bliss.

Setting his mug down, he nestled his head into the nook of his light’s arm. Safe and at peace with the one he loved most, Kuroko thought that maybe this feeling invincible might be contagious.

**Author's Note:**

> My (very) belated contribution to the KagaKuro Summer Mini Event and (also belated) gift for Kagami’s birthday! 
> 
> This isn't my first fic but it _is_ the first I've finished. I never finish anything, but I fought tooth and nail against my debilitating need to treat everything I start like it's my magnum opus so I saw this one through and now it exists and it’s a miracle. 
> 
> To make this short, I'm really a huge wimp and I'm terrified to post this, but I convinced myself someone out there might enjoy it. 


End file.
